


puppy training (or the one where jaehwan pees on the floor but not sexually)

by hsb



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, Hybrids, Lots of Crying, M/M, hyukenvi, jaehwan just wants wonshik to raw him, this is weird idk what happened, wonshik is a soft guy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsb/pseuds/hsb
Summary: Wonshik totally ignores the purpose of hybrid pets and assumes there will be no consequences





	puppy training (or the one where jaehwan pees on the floor but not sexually)

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh jaehwan is a dog hybrid who's acting up, wonshik is his oblivious owner, and sanghyuk is the dog trainer. this is really strange thanks @fxck-vixx on tumblr for brainstorming this with me and helping me write our mutant brainchild

Wonshik supposed he didn’t fully realize what he was signing up for when he got a hybrid. Of course he read about it beforehand, all the different types of hybrids, what to expect, et cetera,  and he thought he was prepared. What he wasn’t prepared for, however, was a disobedient pet.

Jaehwan was adorable, of course, and at the shop he was a sweetheart; energetic and loving. Wonshik just couldn’t resist those pleading eyes and that lopsided smile.  But as soon as they got home, Jaehwan exhibited more distasteful habits.  He destroyed one of the throw pillows on his couch and jumped on people when they came to visit. One time Wonshik even caught him peeing on the floor, before bouncing over to him, looking for affection as if he hadn’t just ruined his rug. But still, he gave the corgi hybrid what he wanted despite the issues. He loved him, after all.

“Jaehwan,” he said while they were laying on the couch together, the corgi resting on his chest,  Wonshik petting his head and scratching behind his ears. He pulled slightly on his hair after he didn’t respond, eliciting a surprised gasp from the pet.

“Yes?” Jaehwan said, looking up at him from his spot on his owner’s chest.

“I’ve gotten you a trainer.” Wonshik said as he resumed petting, smoothing back the hair from his face. He had looked one up online, realizing that this was the best way to rid Jaehwan of his less than desirable habits. Thoughts of training the corgi himself crossed his mind, but he knew he wasn’t the assertive type that was needed to effectively get the work done.

“Really?” Jaehwan’s eyes widened a bit as his ears twitched. “Why… why wouldn’t you just do it?”

“You know I’m not the type.” Wonshik laughed, cupping the other’s face. “It was already a lot of effort to even make this decision.”

“Oh…” Jaehwan looked away, pressing his cheek on Wonshik’s chest.

“Hey, I still love you Jae. I just… don’t love the messes.”

Jaehwan pushed himself of him and silently went to his room, locking the door.

For the rest of the day, Jaehwan didn’t seek out Wonshik for attention. It was weird, of course, but he didn’t exactly expect him to take the whole idea well. That didn’t stop him from the worry that bubbled in his chest when Jaehwan decided to sleep in his own room that night, something that hasn’t happened, not even on the first night home from the shop.

He could only hope this wouldn’t ruin their relationship.

\--

The next day when the trainer arrived, Jaehwan was still locked in his room. He sighed as he answered the door.

“Wonshik?” The trainer asked, holding out his hand.

“Yes.” He said, taking it and giving it a firm shake.

“I’m Sanghyuk.” The taller man said, taking back his hand. “I hear you are having dog problems.”

“Yes, please, come in, have a seat.” Wonshik said, moving out of the way and gesturing in to his apartment. Sanghyuk’s smile was warm, his eyes crinkling cutely. It put Wonshik at ease.

“Thank you.” Sanghyuk said, taking a spot on the couch. “So where is the little rascal?”

“Well,” Wonshik sighed, sitting in an armchair across from him. “Jaehwan didn’t take the news of getting a trainer to well. He’s in his room right now, but it’s locked.”

“Do you mind if I try to get him out?”

“Of course, please do.” He gestured to Jaehwan’s door, but stayed seated. He watched as Sanghyuk walked over to the door, listening before knocking on it.

“Jaehwan? I’d like to meet you, if that’s alright.”

Silence.

“We won’t do any training today, we’ll just get to know each other. How about that?”

More silence.

“Well, if you feel like coming out, we will be out here.”

Sanghyuk didn’t wait for a reply as he walked back to the couch and sat down.

“While he is in there, why don’t we discuss his behaviors, shall we?”

“Of course.” Wonshik nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. He was worried that this little fit of Jaehwan’s would make him out to be a poor master. “To begin with, he destroys things sometimes. Pillows, furniture, clothing, anything that has fabric on it really.”

“Ok, so, destructive tendencies.”

“Yes. And he will also jump on people when they come in. I figure he’s just wanting to greet them, but not everyone wants that, you know?”

Sanghyuk nodded for him to continue.

“And I’ve have gotten noise complaints before. Only when I’m gone though, he has a habit of being really loud. And then, the weirdest of them all, he actually peed on the rug. While making eye contact with me. And then acted as though nothing had happened.” Wonshik sounded strained at the memory.

“He’s not a puppy, right?”

“No, he’s older than me.”

“Alright, well.” Sanghyuk said, adjusting his position. Wonshik’s eyes darted toward the movement, watching as Sanghyuk’s full thighs crossed and uncrossed. “It sounds to me like he has separation anxiety. He’s typically always around you, right? Spends the night in your room, follows you around?”

Wonshik nodded, eyes flicking back up. He wondered if Sanghyuk had noticed.

“I thought so.” Sanghyuk nodded. “These are all ways to get attention from you. While you may show him love and affection at other times, when he does something naughty like this it’s guaranteed to get a reaction. However, that can easily be changed if you-”

Sanghyuk was cut off by Jaehwan throwing the door to his room open. He quickly scurried to sit on Wonshik’s lap despite the lack of room. The chair was definitely not made for two grown men to sit in.

“Hey, baby.” Wonshik cooed, pleased by his sudden appearance. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan pouted before burying his face in Wonshik’s neck. “I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.” Jaehwan threw a small glare in Sanghyuk’s direction, unnoticed by Wonshik.

Wonshik was slightly stunned by the sudden apology. Jaehwan never apologized when he did something wrong. He looked wide eyed at Sanghyuk, who was watching on with a warm smile.

“Okay, great! Progress already,” Sanghyuk began, “So standard training lasts a week, and I’ll come visit you every day to help correct Jaehwan’s behaviors when he shows them, as well as teach you some tips on how to discipline him yourself.”

Jaehwan perked up a little at the sound of his name, head turning a bit to give Sanghyuk a once-over. Sanghyuk leaned in a bit, trying to make himself as non-threatening as a tall, broad shouldered guy could be.

“He’s really very sweet,” Wonshik mumbled fondly, lightly stroking Jaehwan’s back, “I’m sure he’ll do great.”

Jaehwan visibly relaxed into the touch, but his eyes remained sharp, wary of Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk grinned in response. Oh, how he loved a challenge.

“Yes, I’m sure he will.”

 

-

 

Scratch that, Jaehwan was annoying as fuck. 

Sanghyuk had been a trainer for a while, and knew the tricks that hybrids used to try and hide their behaviors. They didn’t want to be trained, so they acted nice and obedient around him. Usually Sanghyuk would just wait for a slip-up and find the root of the problem once the pet had shown their true colors, but Jaehwan was remarkably good at hiding his habits. Sanghyuk was starting to think that maybe his own presence was assuaging Jaehwan’s separation anxiety, despite how much distaste Jaehwan had shown toward him initially.

Today, however, Sanghyuk had a plan.

He stood outside Wonshik’s apartment building, waiting for him to come down.

“Okay! It’s done.” Wonshik handed Sanghyuk a key, “I told him you wouldn’t be coming today and I think he bought it.”

-

Jaehwan stood in front of the door Wonshik just left from. He sighed, willing away the few tears that came forth at the idea of Wonshik leaving. He would be back, he always was. But to make matters worse, Sanghyuk wasn’t coming either. Jaehwan was really starting to enjoy being around Sanghyuk, despite the bratty front he was determined to keep up when he was around.  Jaehwan didn’t even have separation anxiety, like Sanghyuk believed.

He was, for lack of a better term _ , _ frustrated.

Hybrids were generally bred to be sexual companions, people purchasing them if they were too busy or lazy to be in real relationships or to go searching for one night stands. Jaehwan was bred for exactly this purpose, to fuck or be fucked. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy cuddling with Wonshik on the couch or the gentle, romantic way Wonshik cared for him. He loved it, actually. He never thought he would get to be with a master so kind, and he genuinely meant it when, after a month of Wonshik expressing his love for Jaehwan so openly, he shyly returned the sentiment.

However, the issue lay with what Wonshik wasn’t giving Jaehwan.

 

-

 

 _Finally_ , Sanghyuk thought, he could get some real work done. He thanked Wonshik and headed up the stairs, trying to keep his steps light. He wanted to catch Jaehwan red handed. He stopped for a moment in front of the door, listening into Wonshik’s apartment. He heard a kind of mumbling, muffled through the door, and the telltale sounds of furniture being moved. This is exactly what he had been waiting for.

Unlocking the door swiftly, Sanghyuk swung it open to reveal Jaehwan in the process of ripping up the side of a plush armchair, eyes wide in shock at being interrupted.

“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said sharply, closing the door behind him. “Let’s have a chat.”

As Sanghyuk advanced into the room, Jaehwan bolted for his room, locking himself in before the trainer could reach him.

“Jaehwan, wait!” He walked over to the door, pressing his ear to it. “Jaehwan, let’s just talk, okay?”

“No!” a muffled reply came through the door. He sounded like he was crying. Sanghyuk sighed and put his back to the door, sliding against it until he was on the floor.

“Jaehwan, it’s ok, I’m not going to punish you.” He worked to keep his voice calm.

“And neither is Wonshik!”

Sanghyuk furrowed his brow. Why did Jaehwan sound so upset about that?

“Of course he won’t.” Sanghyuk hoped this little hissy fit would be over soon.

“That’s the problem!” Jaehwan retorted, his words strained as he choked on a sob, voice thick with tears.

Sanghyuk sat for a moment, confused. Why would Jaehwan be seeking punishment? Is that why he acted out so severely? But hybrids usually seek positive attention from their masters, so why would-  _ oh.  _ Slowly, realization sinking over him, Sanghyuk chose his next words carefully.

“Jaehwan, is everything okay with you and Wonshik in the bedroom?”

Jaehwan sniffled a few times before responding, “N-no,” another mighty sniff, “We don’t really...do anything… you know...in bed.” He sounded more grumpy than embarrassed.

Well  _ that  _ was weird indeed. No wonder Jaehwan was so annoying.

“You mean you haven’t discussed your preferences, even?” It wasn’t unusual for masters to have a chat with their new pets, to ensure that both parties would be satisfied with their relationship.

“No, we haven’t.” Jaehwan really sounded upset this time, like he was going to start crying again.

“Okay okay, that’s okay,” Sanghyuk gently shushed the door, hoping he could at least comfort Jaehwan. “Well why don’t you talk to me about it, and I’ll talk to Wonshik.”

A faint sound of affirmation from the door. Sanghyuk took a deep breath and followed his hunch.

“Jaehwan, would you perhaps be acting out because you want Wonshik to punish you?”

Sanghyuk heard Jaehwan inhale sharply. He continued.

“Do you want Wonshik to be rough with you? To leave marks that won’t fade for days?” Sanghyuk couldn’t help the warm feeling that pooled in his stomach at the thought.

More heavy breathing from Jaehwan. Sanghyuk figured he had nothing to lose. He stood up.

“Open the door, Jaehwan.”

The order sent a shiver down Jaehwan’s spine. 

“Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk began, more firmly this time. “Open the door. Now.”

Sanghyuk heard a small whimper come from Jaehwan. The sound was high and needy, involuntary.

The door opened slowly to reveal Jaehwan with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, his gaze aimed at the floor. Sanghyuk slid a gentle hand around the back of Jaehwan’s head, grasp tightening on his hair.

“Look at me.” Sanghyuk ordered, tilting Jaehwan’s head up to meet his eyes. Another small sound from Jaehwan. The pet’s eyes were hazy, unfocused.  “Tell me what you want.” 

A breath rushed out of Jaehwan, his cheeks coloring.

“I-uh..I- _ ah _ -” Sanghyuk trailed his lips down Jaehwan’s neck, feeling Jaehwan shudder beneath him. “I want Wonshik to-” Jaehwan cut off in a gasp as Sanghyuk began to nip at his ear.

“You want Wonshik to what?” Sanghyuk hummed. “You have to use your words, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan shivered in his grasp, “F-fuck me,” He near sobbed, “I want Wonshik to fuck me.” He started to cry in earnest, little sobs bubbling up from his chest. Sanghyuk released his tight grip on Jaehwan’s hair, and the pet slumped into his arms, dampening Sanghyuk’s shirt with tears.

“You see,” Sanghyuk began, rubbing soothing circles into Jaehwan’s back, “That wasn’t so hard. If you had just spoken to Wonshik instead of ruining his furniture, you might have been able to fix your problem sooner.”

Jaehwan raised his head up from Sanghyuk’s chest and pinned him with a distressed expression.

“But Wonshik has had me for almost a month and we haven’t done more than kiss, what if he isn’t satisfied with me?” He said, tears leaking from his eyes.

Sanghyuk’s heart ached for Jaehwan. Wonshik, bless his soul, really didn’t know the kind of damage he was doing.

“Wonshik loves you very much, Jaehwan. I will have a chat with him about this.” Sanghyuk guided Jaehwan to the couch, gently pushing him to sit down while he went to get the sniffling hybrid a glass of water. Sitting beside Jaehwan, he spoke gently.

“Can you tell me a little more about your relationship?”

Jaehwan nodded, trying to control his breathing.

“Wonshik is so gentle with me...and I don’t dislike it...I love him too…” He blushed, “...but I really want him to...take charge, I guess?” He trailed off, fiddling with the couch cushions. “Even back at the shop, you know, with the other hybrids,” Jaehwan huffed a laugh, “I was always a pretty...uhm... _ passionate _ lover.”

Sanghyuk snorted, his own face feeling a little warm at Jaehwan’s confession. It definitely an understatement, if what Sanghyuk had seen today was only the tip of the iceberg. If showing the slightest bit of dominance made Jaehwan melt like putty, just how gentle was Wonshik to make him so unruly? The thought of droopy eyes and a soft heart didn’t help the building flush Sanghyuk felt.

He really needed to talk to Wonshik.

 

-

When Wonshik came home, Jaehwan was passed out on the couch, face suspiciously puffy. Eyes wide in surprise, he turned to Sanghyuk, who was reading a book in the armchair that was slightly scratched on one side.

“Is he okay?? Was he crying?” Wonshik began to whisper in panic. Sanghyuk motioned to keep quiet and walked to Wonshik’s room, expecting to be followed.

Wonshik did follow, accompanied by an internal breakdown. He loved Jaehwan so much, but Jaehwan was still so unhappy. He tried his best to be loving and caring but still Jaehwan destroyed his home and now he could see his absence was leading Jaehwan to cry?? Wow, Wonshik was probably deserving of a Worst Master Award at this point. He should just apologize and get Jaehwan a new master.

His panic must have shown, because the next thing Wonshik knew he had his face in Sanghyuk’s neck, strong arms circling his back. He hesitantly returned the hug, arms coming to rest around Sanghyuk’s waist. He took a deep, shuddering breath as they held each other for a few moments.

“I’m doing an awful lot of comforting today.” Wonshik could feel the rumble of Sanghyuk’s voice. “It’s okay, Wonshik, Jaehwan is fine.” He released his hold on Wonshik just enough so he could make eye contact. “But we do need to talk.”

Two more emotional support hugs and five minutes later, Wonshik was seated on the edge of his bed, red face in his hands, sputtering incoherencies.

“I had no idea he was feeling so frustrated I just...didn’t want to push anything on him. And I’m not sure if I can give him what he wants,” Wonshik sighed deeply, “I’m not good at being...rough. Or dominant.”

Sanghyuk took a seat beside Wonshik and cupped a hand under his chin, lifting his face up.

“Wonshik, I want to help you and Jaehwan.” He said quietly, thumb pulling Wonshik’s lip from his teeth.  “But it wouldn’t be very professional of me.”

Wonshik sucked in a breath, eyes flicking to Sanghyuk’s lips. His response was breathy.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

There was a beat of silence before Sanghyuk was kissing Wonshik. He moved to cup Wonshik’s face with both hands, lips pressing firmly. They both inhaled sharply at the touch, mouths opening to feel each other more closely.

They parted after a few moments, the soft sound of their mouths separating renewing the flush on Wonshik’s face. Sanghyuk leaned his forehead against Wonshik’s.

“You should talk to Jaehwan. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He pulled back to smile at Wonshik, eyes fond.

Wonshik let out a sigh as he left, going to check on Jaehwan. Yeah, they really did need to talk.

 

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated. to be continued, hopefully


End file.
